


Thinking of You

by Pookaseraph



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Imaginary m/m content, Sexual Fantasy, Warning: Nina?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's figured out all his girlfriend's kinks... sorta, and the guffawing manchild is ready to try to turn that information to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little idea that I thunk up when I did their S-rank support.

Nina never would have thought she'd have so many common interests with the hooting, gaffawing manchild that was the son of the crown prince of Hoshido. The truth was, Shiro was a really great guy. Sometimes he had moments when he was really clearly immature, but Nina tended to think of him as... grape juice, he had all the right ingredients, he just needed a little fermenting to become a really fine wine.

The fact that Father hated him was a major bonus.

His hands were to die for, too. Guh.

"Nina!" Think of the devil, Shiro came up to her, leaning against her back and pressing a firm kiss to her neck, and then nuzzled there. "Check out the playbills!"

He held out the paper for her, and she was shocked to see that there would be not two, but _three_ absolutely delicious male leads for the latest play in town.

"Swordfights! Action! Drama! Suspense!" He quieted, brought his lips just down to her ears. "Bonds of friendship~" 

He knew just how to sell her! "Sold!"

"I already got tickets!"

"I knew I kept you around for some reason, Mr. Boyfriend."

He laughed, and looped his arm around her shoulders, and she followed up by grabbing at his - fantastically buff - waist. The play was as expected, and as usual they traded attention throughout the show, Shiro on the edge of his seat for the fights, Nina biting her lip and giggling with glee at the mushy man feelings.

"Delish!" She said, looping her arms around Shiro as they exited the square, and he answered by scooping her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist and deliver a serious make out, right in the square, just to prove how awesome her boyfriend was.

"Woah, Nina..." Shiro chuckled, and eased her down before looping an arm over her. "I could live with more of that."

The two of them slowly worked their way back towards camp.

"Uh..." He opened, and Nina was shocked how bashful he seemed all of a sudden. "I know you... like to imagine stuff about the guys in plays, right?"

'Stuff', hot, sweaty male bonding... sometimes bondage. "Oh yeah."

"Do you..." He frowned, and Nina looked up and saw that Shiro actually looked a little upset, or conflicted, so she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Being a good girlfriend was a two way street, after all. "Do you think about the other guys around camp?"

Busted. Nina wondered how she could even answer that, there were so many fine specimens running around, and although Shiro she got to look _and_ touch, how was she supposed to not look?! "Um... yeah. You're great though, Shiro, no one else understands... well or even really tolerates my silly fantasies. I know they're just that, though, fantasies... you're my real life boyfriend."

"You remember that time you..." He coughed, and then he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, blushing bright red. "Um... _right_ against that tree... with your mouth?"

Oh yeah, she'd seen Laslow and Odin 'sparring', those two were seriously fit, and majorly hot... She'd had to do _something_ with all that pent up imagining, and Shiro and his delicious abs, and his really impressive manhood were right there for the enjoying... She blushed a tiny bit. "Yeah?"

"That wasn't because you'd been thinking about me, was it?"

She stopped, she wanted to say something nice but... ugh this was really hard. "I know you're you," she said. "It's just... sometimes other guys are really hot too... I don't want them to date me, and I don't wanna lick them all over, just you."

Shiro frowned for a moment. "I really... _really_ liked it, we've... been together a few times, it's really good. It's amazing, but that was really the hottest. Sometimes I think about it when you're not around."

"Oh ho..." She said, and she pressed herself up against Shiro, letting him enjoy the press of her body to his chest. "Touch yourself a little bit, Shiro?"

"More than a bit..." he mumbled in response. "I want more of that."

She frowned. "I like you. You're good in bed, and getting even better if I do say so myself... but it definitely takes something a bit more cerebral to get me that fired up."

"Your imagination... not just me." Shiro looked so dejected, and Nina felt really, really bad.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"No, I..." He sighed. "I get it, you're in your head so much, and I know I don't always 'get' it, but I know it's important to you. You're so creative and funny, I don't want that to change... Did you like it? That time you pinned me up against the tree?"

"Oh yeah," she said, grinning, and blushing, and definitely thinking about it again. "The way you lifted up my skirt and filled me up with your fingers after didn't hurt either..."

Shiro flushed, and then looked like he was working out a really, really hard problem. "Can I... do something to get you to feel like that more? It's not all selfless, yaknow, but I want you to have a good time."

And her sucking him while pinning him to a tree probably didn't hurt...

"I tried," she said. "I've tried thinking about you and me doing stuff and it just doesn't have the same... spice."

"What about me and the guys?"

Nina's head jerked up, surprised. "The guys?"

"You know, Siegbert or Asugi or Hisame..." He rattled off. "The guys."

Nina felt her eyes go wide in shock. "You and them... together?"

"Well, I don't really like them that way. I like girls... I like... _you_..."

She beamed a little bit at that. She _knew_ her boyfriend wasn't into men but the _ideas_ were coming hot and heavy now.

"Two princes from warring kingdoms, a friendship formed on the battlefield and cemented as they relieve the stress and burdens of command together..." Nina felt her mouth go dry. "Or... or! A second generation of royal-and-retainer, struggling to do their duty while holding a secret longing..." She whimpered a little bit.

Shiro looked very, very pleased with himself. "How about this: I'm going to go hang out with Seigbert, he owes me an arm wrestle, and we're going to talk about how stressed out we get about being princes. I might even cry a little bit."

Nina's eyes shone with delight. "I'm going to put on lacy undies and hang out at the pond near Seigbert's tent. Hope you like that deal, Mr. Boyfriend."


End file.
